The One Where Phoebe and Joey Fall In Love
by Sailor J-chanDuoxHilde 4ever
Summary: Phoebe has moved into Joey's apartment, and her love for him is growing. She expresses it in song at the coffe house, but what is his reaction? Read and find out! (Set after Emma. R/R and C/M friendly) REVIEW!!


Disclaimer-Friends and the song aren't mine. The CD the song is on isn't mine, either. THIS COMPUTER ISN'T EVEN MINE!!!!

The One Where Phoebe and Joey Fall In Love

Phoebe woke up to the sun shining in her face through the window. Groaning, she rolled out of the bed she had made hers, in Joey's apartment.

Months had passed since the ordeal that Monica had dubbed 'Emma's Fiasco'. After a huge fight between Ross, Rachel, and Joey, they had finally calmed down and talked about it. Joey had returned the ring to Ross who, in turn, proposed to Rachel. Rachel accepted Ross' proposal gracefully, her heart brimming with happiness. 

When asked why she had excepted Joey's proposal, she had replied, "I was scared. There I was, an unmarried new mother. When Joey turned around with that ring in his hand, I panicked. A husband meant stability, and I'd known Joey for years. I'd accepted before realizing that I wasn't in love with him."

Rachel had moved into Ross' apartment, and their wedding was to be held the upcoming spring.

Of all their friends, only Joey and Phoebe had lived alone after Emma. But that was soon to change…

"Miss Buffet?" 

"Yes?" 

"I regret to inform you that the company is failing and we are laying off workers in every apartment."

"Miss Buffet?"

"Yes?"

"In failure to pay your bills, we are shutting off your electricity until we receive payment."

"Miss Buffet?"

"Yes?"

"In failure to pay your rent, we are evicting you from your apartment. Please pack up all your belongings and leave by noon tomorrow."

"Phoebe? Would you like to stay with me?"

So here she was, stumbling around Joey's apartment, still all too unfamiliar to her. Running a brush through her hair with one hand and fixing her shoe with the other, she tripped out the open bedroom door and to the counter.

"Hey, Pheebs," Joey said, standing over the stove. Upon Chandler leaving to live with Monica, the aforementioned woman had given Joey cooking lessons. He was becoming quite an expert on the subject. "You want pancakes?"

"Sure thing, Joey," Phoebe said, pulling up a stool and setting herself up at the counter.

While he cooked, the blonde-haired woman propped her chin up, her elbows on the counter, and feasted her eyes on Joey. He was especially handsome right now; his hair uncombed but still tame, his muscles showing against the white shirt and plaid boxers he had worn to bed last night. Phoebe stared in awe, eyes sparkling, content to listen to the skillet sizzling and his humming while he flipped the pancakes in perfection.

"Here, Phoebe," Joey said, pushing the plate of pancakes towards her.

"Thanks, sweetie," Phoebe said, reaching to grab the plate.

Her hand accidentally brushed against his…

"Oh, sorry!" Phoebe said quickly, pulling the plate towards her and picking up a fork.

"No problem," Joey said slowly. He went back to the stove to make his own pancakes.

From the corner of his eye he watched her. Despite the brush, her hair was still its curly, unruly mess. Even her eyes, burdened with the stress of being fired, evicted, and moving to a new apartment, were beautiful. They were shining this morning as she ate. It was…well, it was positively endearing.

"Ow!" Joey jerked his hand away from the stove. He hadn't been paying attention, and his hand had rested on the side of the hot skillet.

"Honey, are you okay?" Phoebe said, dropping her fork onto her plate. Without waiting for an answer, she pushed her chair back and got up. "That'll need some ice." She went to the freezer and pulled out the ice tray. "Come on, you stupid thing," she muttered, trying to break the ice from the cups.

Finally managing to wrench a cube from the tray, she shoved the try back into the freezer, slammed the door shut, and whipped a towel from the counter. Grabbing Joey's hand, she put the ice on the burn. Wrapping the towel around his hand, she tied it tight. Turning off the stove, she turned to look at him. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Joey said. "Jeez, Phoebe, you whipped that towel up real fast."

"It's a habit. When I still lived with my sister I had to be fast if I wanted to get something she wanted too."

"Let's see if you're fast enough to dodge…" Joey grabbed a towel, stretched it at both ends, "this!" and snapped it at her.

"Oh!" Phoebe yelped. "Joseph Tribianni, you little snot!" She picked up her own towel and snapped it at him. "I'll get you for that!"

"I doubt it," Joey said. "You're opposing the King of Snap!"

"Well, prepare to play with the Queen!"

There was an unusual silence as both lowered their towels and stared at each other. The underlying message went home.

Phoebe coughed into her hand. Her eyes began to wander to the ceiling the floor, the walls, anything to keep her eyes off Joey. Her eyes wandered to the clock…

"Oh my God!" she yelped. "I'm supposed to be at Central Perk!" Picking up her coat from a chair, she ran out the door and to the coffeehouse, Joey following behind her.

"Hey, guys!" Phoebe said, shutting the door as Joey walked past her.

"Hey!" was the standard reply. Phoebe hung up her coat and went to sit on her stool by the bay window.

The scene had changed somewhat since Emma was born. Rachel now sat at the edge of the couch, bottle-feeding 6-month-old Emma, while Ross sat next to her, playing with his daughter's tiny fingers. Joey had now taken Ross' seat at the recliner. Chandler still sat at the chair next to the couch. And Monica sat close on the other end of the couch, rubbing her 4-month pregnant stomach.

"Hi," Phoebe said into the microphone, grabbing everyone's attention. "Me again, Phoebe Buffet. Now, some of you may have noticed that I didn't bring my guitar. Well, this concert is singing only."

Standing up from her stool and smoothing her skirt, she took the microphone from the stand. "Before I sing my usual songs, I have produced a new one. Not in stores." She smiled at her own joke while her audience giggled. "Well, this one goes out to a special man in my life. We've known each other for years, and he has recently allowed me to stay with him until I find a new apartment. This song is for you, Joey Tribianni."

The audience clapped. Phoebe held up her hand for silence, cued for the lights to fade and a tape to play the music, and started her song.

__

I wake up; breathe

Hear the calling in the wind

The voice is saying

A journey must begin

You'll fly like a bird

In a scattered, cloudy sky

Leave aside the city worries

It's just a minute away

In my heart, I'll paint a picture

And I swear, it's where I'll be

I shall be there

Will you be there?

I shall be there

Will you be there, too?

Come on, love in silence

Believe in what you see

The starry skies can move the mountains

The sun will warm the sea

In my heart, I'll paint a picture

And I swear, it's where I'll be

I shall be there

Will you be there?

I shall be there

Will you be there too?

I shall be there

We will be

We will be

I shall be there

Will you be there?

I shall be there

Will you be there?

I shall be there

Will you be there?

I shall be there

Will you be there?

The whole coffee house erupted into applause and whistles.

"Thank you Central Perk!" Phoebe yelled into her microphone. "And thank you, Joey Tribianni! I love you!"

Silence. Every head turned to look at Joey.

Joey got up and slowly walked towards Phoebe. His face was expressionless, his movements automatic.

Then he kissed her.

Chandler and Ross got up and cheered as if they were schoolboys again. Monica whistled, and Rachel tried her best to clap with Emma still in her arms.

The kiss ended, and the two smiled at each other.

"I love you, Joey. My lobster."

Well, did you like it? Do you think I should continue? VOTE!! REVIEW!!


End file.
